


人间（18）

by baiwanshengcai



Category: yulin - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiwanshengcai/pseuds/baiwanshengcai





	人间（18）

写车真的好难，我尽力了。  
极度ooc，请勿上升真人。

想要占有你的欲望无时无刻不占有着我  
那时我们情深深，不管外面雨濛濛。  
记得当初，你侬我侬  
车如流水，马如龙。  
————…————————————————  
施柏宇把杨孟霖抱到了床上，一边脱着自己的衣服，一边说着：“孟霖，咬破了嘴唇，你要怎么办？”  
杨孟霖看着眼前这个眼睛里兴奋到发光的人，联想到自己前几天内心的纠结和刚刚气急败坏求欢的样子，就感觉很丢脸。没好气的说了一声：“你真的很坏哎，看我这样很好玩是不是。”说罢，用胳膊挡住了自己的眼睛。

“我很喜欢，咬破我嘴唇的你，别提多性感了。”说着把手拿开，吻上了他紧闭的双眼。微颤的眼皮，在施柏宇耐心的一下下的吮吸下，渐渐放松，缓缓睁开，盯着施柏宇嘴唇，刚才咬破的地方还微微肿着。  
伸过手去，抚摸着刚刚咬过的地方。  
“还疼吗？”看着刚才还流血的场景，杨孟霖心有余悸。  
“疼死了。”施柏宇睁着自己湿漉漉的狗狗眼，一脸你不对我负责我就被抛弃的样子。  
“亲亲？”  
“嗯。”  
杨孟霖听完舔了上去，仔细的吮吸着。  
窗外虽已是深夜，但是施柏宇仿佛感受到了阳光照在身上，暖暖的，腻腻的，挠人心的舒服。

 

“孟霖。”  
“嗯。”  
“孟霖。”  
“嗯。”  
“杨孟霖。”  
“嗯。”  
“我爱你。”  
“我知道。”  
“你是我的命。”  
听着施柏宇闪着泪光说着的情话，杨孟霖说不感动是假的，但是能不能不要每说一句就舔一下自己的耳朵呐，这是想让自己早泄是不是，明明知道耳朵是自己敏感带。  
“柏宇，别舔这个地方了啦，很..痒...”说话间又被施柏宇坏心眼的细细的咬了一口耳垂。  
“柏宇，别闹。”  
“换个地方啦。”

 

“唔...”被施柏宇一口咬中了自己的乳头，细细的舔着，然后狠狠的往外扯了一下，很疼却又另一种很神奇的感觉穿过全身集中到小腹。

 

正当杨孟霖还晃神的时候，施柏宇已经含住了他的阴茎。“嗯…”孟霖下意识的咬紧嘴唇，施柏宇看着紧要嘴唇紧闭双眼的杨孟霖，心里觉得真的纯洁的可爱。  
跟预想的剧情不同，别有一番欢愉在其中。  
奖励的吸了吸下面的两个囊袋，浑身泛红的杨孟霖，用胳膊挡住眼睛，头微微后仰，紧咬的嘴唇，不肯泄出一丝声音。  
“孟霖，乖，别咬着嘴唇，我就用口让你舒服好不好。”  
回应施柏宇的是杨孟霖用两双手环抱着耳朵。  
“孟霖，听话。”说着把孟霖的手举到头顶，一边低沉的嗓音在他耳边厮磨。  
“施柏宇，你真的废话很多哎。”

 

看着眼前嘴硬的人，这种上床身体比嘴诚实人，知道这就是默许了。  
施柏宇勾起嘴唇，沉下去舔着精神硬挺的小孟霖，用温暖的口腔包裹着，自下而上的吮吸着，杨孟霖被他挑逗的有点承受不住，手指伸进施柏宇的头发里，示意他快点。  
在接受到孟霖的鼓励后，施柏宇做了几个深喉，喉头深锁的紧致，让杨孟霖忍不住的往前挺身，施柏宇感觉到杨孟霖即将到了极限，于是在杨孟霖最后一个挺身后，紧紧的吸住了他的阴茎，狠狠的嗦着孟霖肿胀的阴茎。  
“啊....啊......嗯........”杨孟霖射在了施柏宇的口中，末了，施柏宇还又舔了舔刚才在自己口中生龙活虎的那物，又惹的杨孟霖不住的颤抖。  
看着施柏宇在自己射了之后吞了自己的精液，杨孟霖捏着施柏宇的脸说：“柏宇，不好意思啊，我没忍住。”  
“傻瓜，我故意要的，很甜。”  
“你呀，净是说些好听的。”  
“要尝尝自己的味道吗？”说着吻上了杨孟霖的嘴，精液混合着唾液，色情的在嘴边拉扯着。

 

“孟霖，把腿打开，这次不准再推开了。”  
“嗯。”第一次在施柏宇面前这么赤裸相对，张开腿的瞬间，像是终于打开了自己最后的一道防线。  
施柏宇沉下头去埋在他两腿间，用嘴唇和舌尖舔弄着杨孟霖的后穴，舔弄的每一层纹路都浸润着他的味道，施柏宇用舌尖进入杨孟霖的后穴，顶弄着那从未开发过的地方。  
“柏宇...嗯.....”  
杨孟霖被施柏宇舔弄的受不了，一种很羞耻却很爽的感觉蔓延开来，让他一时不知道怎么办才好。  
施柏宇听见杨孟霖的声音，抬起头来说：“孟霖，舒服吗？”  
“嗯...舒服..别停....”  
“你怎么这骚。”  
“叫老公，我就再舔舔。”  
听着施柏宇说这些下流的话，杨孟霖不自觉的收紧了后穴却又一股空虚感笼罩着他，让他更加渴望施柏宇。  
“柏宇，舔舔...想舒服......”  
“不叫老公，就不让你舒服。”  
“柏宇......嗯..老公....快点”  
“这才乖，小骚货。”说着掰开杨孟霖的白花花的臀瓣吸吮起来。  
“嗯....嗯..，好舒服，不过不是小骚货，不准这么叫。”说着孟霖脸上哭唧唧的羞赧着。

 

“怎么这么可爱，好..好...不是。”看着完全放松下来的后穴，施柏宇换着手指进去开拓，紧致的后穴，吸的他的手丝毫不肯松，直到施柏宇努力的找到那一个硬凸的地方，杨孟霖没有忍住的叫了出来，连声音都变了好几个调。

 

“柏宇，快进来。”  
“孟霖，别夹那么紧，我动不了这样，放松。”说着朝杨孟霖白花花的屁股上甩了一巴掌。  
“啊....疼。”虽然疼，但还是杨孟霖还是听话的张开腿放松了下来。  
“这就疼了，怎么这么娇气，老公这就好好补偿你。”说着九浅一深的顶弄起来。在摩擦中疼痛逐渐被感受到的刺激舒服取代。  
“啊...哈.....哈.....好硬好烫啊。”  
“霖霖，舒不舒服。”  
“舒服，老公，操的霖霖舒服死了。”杨孟霖现在已经完全忘记了羞耻心是何物，只想要用心体会这场让自己升入云端的性事。  
“操，今天要操到你这个小骚货怀孕。”  
说着狠狠的朝杨孟霖的前列腺冲撞去。  
“啊..啊....哈...操....不行了，不行了。”杨孟霖感受到施柏宇的阴茎仿佛要把他的前列腺研磨坏掉一样。  
“孟霖，你快试试，你的肚子里有我的鸡巴啊。”施柏宇也开始胡乱说些毫无下限的荤话。  
“孟霖，今天一定要让你怀孕。”  
“啊...啊...啊...哈...啊......”  
“老公，你真的要把霖霖操...怀孕了...”  
“快给我吧，我想用我小骚穴吃你的精液呢。”  
“嗯...嗯...啊....好舒服，舒服，要去了，要去了。”  
“孟霖，舔我，舔哪都行。”  
在杨孟霖舔上施柏宇乳头的时候，施柏宇在杨孟霖体内骤然更大更硬了。  
接着狠命的撞了几下，在杨孟霖骚浪的叫床声中  
“啊啊啊啊...啊啊......老公...老公你好棒，爽死了，要...死..了。”俩人一起射了出来。

 

呼，终于写完了，羞耻心全无，我想先静静🤣  
请各位上车的朋友依次刷卡下车🚌  
如果还想看其他play的车可以在评论里留言。


End file.
